


Ethan/Peter

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Ethan/Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my eleventh entry.
Relationships: Ethan/Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 9
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Ethan/Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Ethan/Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my eleventh entry.

Peter poured even more lotion on Ethan’s already glistening ass cheeks, with two fingertips together spreading it, circling and slipping here and there over the hemispherical mounds, into the cleft between, until firmly stroking Ethan’s taint.

Ethan’s butt rose and his pleased moan aroused Peter so much he rolled nearly onto his stomach to hide his stiffened dick, though they were alone on the beach.

"Darling," Peter spoke, voice low, "I may have to fuck you right here if you do that again."

"Mmmmm," Ethan hummed, barely audibly muttering, "Fuck my ass, Daddy," as Peter clambered on top of him.


End file.
